Episode 26
A Shocking Training Camp (衝撃の合宿, shōgeki no gasshuku) is the twenty sixth episode of Ginga e Kickoff!! series. Plot To prepare themselves for the next tournament (Future Cup), Momoyama Predators decide to do a training camp at Reika's villa. After getting a big shock to know that the villa is really big and luxurious, they also very surprised by Reika's new look (except Kota). Curious about how Reika can be that slim in short time, Erika ask Reika and happily she showing them her training ground. She tell them that her mother assigned her with an instructor and everyday she should ran that athletic course ten-times then kept up with basic training. After showing it, Hanashima told all members to try the athletic course. Kota and Aoto use the athletic course to have competition. They running each other to be the first person who reach finish. The result is they finish in same time and it makes them to have an argument. Not just that, they also have competition when eating and soccer practice. Worried about what will happen to their teamplay if their forwards aren't getting along with each other, Shou ask Ryuuji how to have them make up. Then Ryuuji ask Tagi if there is anything that Aoto doesn't like. When Tagi said that Aoto afraid of ghost, Ryuuji and Ouzou smiling to each other. So, after dinner, Shou announces that they will have a test of courage. Trying to avoid it, Kota saying that test of courage is just for kids. Ouzou commented that he have no right to talk because his childish competition with Aoto in the morning. Reika scares Aoto and Kota by telling them about ghost in the shrine. Then Shou and Erika mock them that maybe they are scared. Not wanting to be mocked, they agree to do that. They then draw lottery to decide the pair and in the end, Kota paired with Aoto (The lottery is rigged tp lace Aoto and Kota together). Trembling, Kota and Aoto start the test of courage. It revealed that they are really afraid of ghost and when saw one, Kota will screaming then running away with Aoto (usually in unconsious state because his fear o f ghost) in his arm. Finally they arrive in the edge of diving board in swimming pool. Have no choice to escaping from two ghosts that chase them, Kota suggest Aoto to jump in swimming pool. Aoto tells Kota to escape himself. Know that Aoto also as scared as himself, he can't leave him alone. After some arguments, Kota then realized that Aoto can't swim. He told Aoto to hold his hand when they are in water and Aoto finally agreed to jump. Successfully escaping from the ghost, they smile to each other and then suddenly the swimming pool's lamp turned on, showing all of their friends clapping hands. Knowing that all of the courage test are fake, Kota and Aoto laughing to their silly action before. Relieved that Aoto and Kota now becoming friend, Hanashima and Kyouko chatting to each other at the shore. In another place, Ryuuji showing Shou, Tagi, and Aoto about something they want to do at Spain. In the end, Aoto commented that all of those are interesting. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Blind Soccer Arc